The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Primetime" plum tree, and more particularly to a plum tree which produces a firm, uniformly large fruit having a distinct flavor and which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately the first week of July in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
The commercial appeal of tree fruit may be based upon one or more attributes. Characteristically, commercially successful tree fruit possesses noteworthy attributes in several significant categories. Among the more significant categories are flavor, keeping quality size, shape and skin coloration. The relative importance of these categories may appear evident. However, in reality, the very subjective nature of the evaluation in several key areas renders an overall evaluation subjective to some degree. Thus, for example, the appeal of the flavor of free fruit may largely be dependent upon personal preference.
As a consequence, distinctive attributes in the more objective categories such as size, shape and skin coloration are often very important to the commercial success of tree fruit. In this regard, typically the larger the size of the fruit, the greater the commercial appeal. The same may be said for tree fruit having a uniformly distinctive shape and an intense skin coloration. It is unusual to find a variety of tree fruit possessing exemplary attributes in a number of these more objective categories. The fruit of the new variety of plum tree of the present invention is noteworthy in impressive array of these more objective categories.